A Gerita Love Story
by Kate1555
Summary: Feliciano feels like there's something missing in his life, but what happens when he mets a German at a party and dances with him. is he falling in love? is that what was missing? Warning: yaoi meaning boyxboy. don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano's p.o.v. :

"Do I really have to go?" I asked my brother Lovino again.

"yes! for the 500th time yes Feliciano you have to go to the party! OK? I'm not happy about it either!" my brother said in an angry tone. We were in the car on our way to Elizabeta's and Roderich's engagement party and I really wasn't happy about it. Its not like I'm not happy for them really I am! Its just as if something's missing...

"Why are you upset? you have a date!" knowing exactly how my brother would react when I mentioned Antonio

"that tomato loving jerk is not my date!" I then giggled at how my brother blushed at that. Its obvious that he and Antonio were in love, Fratello just needs to learn to say it out loud!

:: time skip::

Once we got to the party fratello left with Antonio to dance and I went to see Elizabeta and Roderich. "Elizabeta! congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" I ran up and hugged Elizabeta as soon as I saw her. "Thank you Feli!" she hugged me back and we were both laughing happily till Roderich came over. "would you two please stop acting like children!" we then calmed down still kinda giggling

"sorry Roderich!" I then gave him a hug which he gladly returned "congratulations on the engagement!" " thank you Feliciano now go find a girl and dance with her or something " I quickly took the hint he wanted some alone time with Elizabeta so I left towards the dance floor.

Everything really was amazing! it was a formal ball so everyone was in fancy tuxedos and pretty ball gowns! I don't know why but instead of finding someone to dance with something inside me told me to go outside to the gardens so I did. And that's where I saw him.

Ludwig's p.o.v.:

I was sitting there in the gardens at my cousin Roderich's house. I never really liked these kinds of parties but its for my cousin's engagement so I will smile and be happy. _*crack*_ I stood up quickly hoping it wasn't my big brother drunk off his ass... again. "who's there?! Gilbert you better not be following me!" instead of my brother I saw a boy with ginger hair that has a strange curl and brown eyes looking quite scared.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to disturb you I was just taking a walk I'll go back now!" he was turning to walk away but something inside me told me to not let him get away.

"nein! it's alright you can stay if you vant! vats your name?"

Feliciano's p.o.v.:

I walked around the corner and an angry German was yelling at me! at first I was scared but then after I looked at him I got this strange feeling... This German was tall with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes that I found myself lost in. By the time I pulled away from his eyes I realized he had stopped yelling so I said that I was sorry and started to leave. For some reason I felt a little sad walking away but the I herd him yell out

"vats your name" I turned around and said " F-Feliciano Vargas. what's yours?"

"Mein name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. Its very nice to meet you Feliciano." I smiled. The German didn't seem so scary anymore

"hey Ludwig do you want to dance?"

Ludwig's p.o.v.

Dance? he wants me to dance with him?

"I can't dance... I'll probably just embarrass the both if us" I expected him to walk away or laugh and say _"whatgrownmangoestoapartyanddoesn'tknowhowtodance?"_ but he didn't. Instead he just said

"that's ok. we can just dance out here. we can even still hear the music." I thought about it. there was a little voice telling me to run away but... the bigger voice told me to dance with him, and I think its obvious which one I listened to.

"vell then" I bowed, looked up, and held my hand out "Feliciano Vargas may I have this dance?"

Feliciano's p.o.v.:

"Feliciano Vargas may I have thus dance?" I blushed hoping he didn't notice so I took his hand and said

"I would love to!" Ludwig then straitened up and pulled me close. he kept his hand in mine while I put my hand on his shoulder and his other hand went on my back.

"um... Feliciano?"

"si Ludwig" Ludwig then blushed and looked away

" I still don't know how to do this... " I took my hand from his shoulder and made him look at me.

"its OK. I'll show you" I put my hand back on his shoulder still noticing the cute blush on his face... wait! cute? since when did I find it cute?! does this have anything to do with this weird feeling?

"just follow the music and keep your feet in time with mine." we started dancing slowly but sped up after a while. At first Ludwig was staring at his feet but after he got the hang of it he looked into my eyes and hasn't stopped. but now I realize that I've been staring back this whole time... I think I figured out what this feeling is... I think I'm falling in love. Am I? Is this what was missing?

Ludwig's p.o.v.:

We danced slowly. I think its because I'm not very good at dancing, I just kept on watching my feet! "Ludwig?" I looked up " ja, Feliciano? " "look at me not your feet. believe it or not it actually helps~" I did what Feliciano told me and it did help because we weren't going so slow but... I soon realized I wasn't looking away for a different reason altogether. I felt that if I looked away Feliciano would disappear forever... What was this feeling? I will ask Gilbert about it later, right now I just want this feeling to last.

The song ended too quickly and me and Feliciano stopped dancing but I still couldn't take my eyes off of him. "Ludwig?" I was knocked out of my trance by the sound of his voice. "yes Feliciano?" "you do know the music stopped right?" I let go of him "ja I know... sorry..." he smiled at me "ve~ its OK also its getting late will I be able to see you again?" I didn't even need to think about it. I knew I needed to see him again to see if he's the cause of this feeling. "of coarse! do you have to leave now?"

Feliciano's p.o.v.:

"of coarse! do you have to leave now?" I looked at my watch, if I didn't leave now fratello will come and yell at me but I also don't want to leave Ludwig... "yes I do but if you want you can come visit me tomorrow if you like. I live in the house on the hill overlooking Venice!" I hope he'll come, because I really do like him~ "I vould love to see you tomorrow" "great come by around noon OK? bye" I ran off, I cant wait to see him tomorrow. "vait Feliciano!" I turned around and looked at Ludwig "I know ve just met und all but... I vas vondering if tomorrow could be a date?..." he turned away blushing "of coarse its a date! I can't wait!" then I left to leave with fratello.

::time skip::

I was sitting in the car with fratello humming to myself and thinking about Ludwig when suddenly I felt something hit my arm. "idiota! snap out of it right now or so help me you will walk the rest of the way home!" I realized I had been ignoring fratello the whole car ride "sorry fratello I guess I stared off into space" Lovino rolled his eyes "what happened tonight that made you so out of it anyway?" I blushed thinking about my short sweet dance with Ludwig "I met someone..." we pulled into the driveway and fratello looked at me "who did you meet?" I looked at him with a smile on my face "his name is Ludwig and he's coming over to hang out tomorrow! isn't that amazing?" fratello looked very angry at that... I wonder why? "what time is he coming over?" "noon why?" Lovino got out of the car and said "because if a German is going to be here I'm not!" he then slams the door and I'm officially worried. if he hates Germans so much what will I do if I DO end up falling in love... will fratello be mad? well guess I'll see tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

*that same night*

Ludwig's p.o.v.:

" I know ve just met und all but... I vas vondering if tomorrow could be a date?..." I look away blushing. why? why? why? of coarse he wouldn't want it to be a date! why would I ask him that? now I'll never see him again! "of coarse its a date! I can't wait!" I looked over at the sound of his voice but he was running away by the time I looked over. As soon as Feliciano was out of sight -and as if on cue- there was my brother. Although not as drunk as I thought he would be... "hey bruder! you ready to go or what?" I sighed at how loud he was being. couldn't he have a respectable volume for one night?! " ja bruder ve can go now. do I have to drive or can you?"

"I can drive I'm actually not drunk this time!"

"VHAT?!" how was he not drunk? he's drunk at the end of every night! especially at parties! "don't act so shocked! I made a bet with Antonio and won! 50 bucks too!" well that explains that... "since your sober I vant to discuss something vith you in the car. OK?" he looked shocked. why was it so shocking that I wanted my big brothers advice on something? "sure ve can talk let's go" we then proceeded to the car.

:: time skip ::

"so... vhat did you vant to talk about?" Gilbert said in the car on the way home. " um... you see I met someone tonight and he gives me this weird feeling vhenever he's there..." wow that came out sounding weird. "like a get the hell avay feeling or please don't go feeling?"

"the second one" at that moment we stopped at a stop light and he looked at me. " aw! mein lottle bruder is in love!" I looked at him with rage "shut the hell up I am not!" or... am I falling in love... I wouldn't classify this as love right now... but... maybe its headed that way. the light turned green and Gilbert proceeded to drive to our house. " don't doubt the fact that love could be there! vas it the little boy running avay?" I looked at him shocked. "you saw him?!"

"ja und I saw how you looked at him und I can tell your in love~" at that moment we pulled into the driveway. Gilbert got out without another word. I wonder if I am falling in love? I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

::time skip::

I drove to Feliciano's house and arrived at exactly noon and while I was walking up to his front door I thought to myself _vasGilbertright? amIfallingforhim? I'lljustseehowthisdategoesthenI'llknowforsure._ I knocked on the door expecting to see Feliciano but instead saw someone who looked similar but... had this frown on his face. looked like that was how he was a lot.

"hey Feliciano! someone's at the door for you!" I looked at him puzzled. "how did you know I vas here to see Feliciano?" he just rolled his eyes and said-very sarcastically- "lucky guess" and walked away. I don't know what to think of that one. as soon as he started to walk away I saw Feliciano at the top of the stairs. "big brother please be nice to Ludwig!"

"not even if hell froze over!" he spat back. I seriously want to know what the hell it was I did to him for him to be such an ass! Feliciano then came to the door "sorry about fratello he doesn't really like a lot of people and even then he's like that around everybody. wanna come in?" and there was that feeling again. the same one as last night... except... a little stronger

Feliciano's p.o.v.:

I wish fratello would stop acting so mean to people! especially to people I like! wait. like? no! no more thoughts like that till after the date! I mean... it could go bad for all I know! I hope it doesn't... I then walked to the door where Ludwig was so I could apologize for my fratello. "sorry about fratello he doesn't like a lot of people and even then he's like that around everybody. wanna come in?"

"sure but if you don't mind since this is a date... you wanna go somewhere? maybe a park or movie or something?" he looked away blushing... why was he blushing it was just a simple question! unless... WAIT! does he like me? I know I *maybe* like him but... If I do end up being in love and he likes me back that would be the best thing ever! "sure! I would love to go to the park! just let me get my jacket OK?" he looked at me and smiled "OK then" I grabbed my jacket and we went to his car.

Ludwig's p.o.v.:

We were in my car on the way to the park when I realized it was a little silent. the silence was becoming uncomfortable so I decided to break it "um Feliciano may I ask you something?" he looked at me as if I had pulled him out of thought "sure what is it Ludwig?" I quickly thought of something to ask. I didn't really think this far ahead... strange... "um... I just vanted to know vhy your brother acted like my enemy did I do something?"

"no! no! of coarse not... he just... he's really skeptical of the people I date at first but I'm sure it's no big deal and I get it if you don't want to see me again after this because of that..." I pulled into a parking space by the park and looked him in the eyes "I'm not going to stop seeing YOU because if HIM your two different people." I then got out of the car and opened the door on the passengers side "you coming?"

"si let's go!" he got out of the car and started to walk ahead. I closed the door and jogged over to catch up to him "well someone's in a hurry!"

"sorry, I'm just excited..." I held His hand and smiled "me too" he looks down at the hand I'm holding. I blush and pull away "sorry! I don't know vhat I vas thinking..." he grabs my hand and gives it a little squeeze "its OK I actually like it..." I saw him blush and felt my heart beat faster. why am I like this around him? how can a simple blush increase my heart rate? hopefully I'll have answers soon.

Feliciano's p.o.v.:

"sorry, I'm just excited..." why did I just go without him like that?! maybe he'll think I don't like him or I didn't want to do this! I definitely want this date to go well and I do like him! I just don't know if he feels the same... but if he didn't feel the same why would he want this to be a date? that's it! from now on I'm going to try my hardest to make the rest of this date great! I'm suddenly pulled out of thought when I feel something grab my hand when I suddenly realize Ludwig's holding it. "me too" that's good. For a sec there I thought I ruined everything! I look down at his hand holding mine and then see him pull away. why did he pull away? I look up to see him blushing "Sorry! I don't know vhat I vas thinking..." I grab his hand and squeeze it "Its OK I actually like it..." I feel my self blush. I can't believe he's holding my hand! For some reason I have this weird feeling but... I like it... I don't want it to go away! I hope it never goes away!

We start walking down a path in the park when we reached this tree in a field. I didn't seem like anyone was there "Hey Ludwig?" he looks at me "yes Feliciano?" I looked at the tree "can we go and sit over there? I mean we don't have to if you don't want to I was just thinking maybe we could sit and chat... maybe get to know each other better..." great... now I'm rambling... "sure, ve can sit over there I'd you vant" he led me over there and we sat down. "so you said you vanted to get to know me better?"

"si! we just met last night and I wanted to know a little more about you..." wow. that sounded weird... "vell vhat do you vant to know?" I though about it for a sec "well... you've met my brother do you have any family?"

"yes I have a brother named Gilbert he's different and annoying but he's my brother I tolerate him" I laughed at how he said _Itoleratehim!_ "vhats so funny!" I stopped laughing for a sec so I could answer him " you said you could tolerate your brother! don't you love him?"

"ja but most if the time he's a real ass!" I smiled at him and said "Maybe I could meet your brother someday?"

"ja sure, as long as he's not drunk..." I wonder if Ludwig's brother is anything like my brother. I hope not... I love my brother but 1 Lovino is enough... unless your Antonio, then it would be a dream come true! I suddenly realized that I had stared off into space and Ludwig was trying to get my attention "Feliciano?"

"si!"

"since you asked me a question may I ask you a question?"

"sure! you can ask me anything you want!" I saw him think about it for a second "vhat do you like to do?" that was an easy question! "I like to play with my cat pookie, paint, make pasta and play football! what do you like to do?"

"I like exercising und training, playing with my 3 dogs, und I guess I also like football" I smiled at this he also likes to play football! awesome! "maybe we could play sometime?" he smiled at this and said "ja I vould love too" I like his smile... he looks so nice with that smile on his face! I how its there forever!

::time skip::

Me and Ludwig had been talking for a few hours and I saw that the sun had gone down and the stars were out "its getting late... maybe we should go back?" Ludwig's face looked a little sad when I said this "ja... ve probably should..." he stood up and offered his hand to me. I took his hand, stood up, and we walked back to the car... we walked the entire way like that in comfortable silence. I think I finally understand now... I really do like Ludwig! a lot! and I feel so happy walking with him holding his hand. we finally reached the car and he opened the door for me and I sat in the passengers seat thinking about what could possibly happen with Ludwig and me!

::time skip::

we finally got back to my house and we were in front of my door. I was about to say good bye when Ludwig said "um Feliciano?" I looked at him "si Ludwig?" he looked a little nervous when he said I vas vondering if maybe we could do this again?" he wanted to go out again? yes! wait? why aren't I saying this put loud! "si! I would love to! just call me when you want to hang out OK?" he smiled at me as if he was shocked by my answer "ja see you next time then!" he turned around and was about to leave "wait!"

"vhat? vhats wrong?" I closed my eyes and kissed him. it only lasted for a second but it felt like forever! but after that second I pulled away (not giving him a chance to kiss back!) and ran inside and shut the door behind me. what did I just do? and why did I like it so much?

 ** _(Author'snote: in case there is any confusion by football Italy means soccer. America is really the only country who calls it soccer... thanks for reading!)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig's p.o.v.:

He kissed me... he kissed me... those were the words that haunted me from the moment he ran inside to right now as I sit on the couch pretending to pay attention to Gilbert. "Ludwig Beilschmidt! are you even listening to me!" I was suddenly taken out if thought by my brothers loud voice "vhat? oh no sorry vhat vere you saying Gilbert?" he rolled his eyes and said "I asked you how your date with Feli went" I didn't answer at first. Probably because I didn't know how. "vell..." I could tell my brother really wanted to know and I had been quiet for too long... well here goes nothing! "he kissed me..." he got this I knew it smirk on his face "und how does this kiss make you feel?" when the hell did he become a therapist?! how did his kiss make me feel? Is this what love feels like? It has to be. I don't know how else to describe it... "it makes me feel like you vere right"

"right about vhat?" I got up and started to walk away but before I left the living room to go upstairs to my room I turned to look at him "I'm in love" I then quickly went to my room got in bed and turned out the lights. before I fell asleep I herd a quiet "I knew it" from downstairs.

 ** _(Author'snote: sorry this is so short but its something I felt should be there before I move on in the story! Thanksforreading!)_**


End file.
